spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daylight
Daylight is the 6th episode of The End of My Soul of S4, this episode was directed by William B. Davis. This episode marks the return of Squidward after he was killed by magic dust in Extract: Part 1 Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants (also archive footage) *Chanel SquarePants (also archive footage) *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond (also archive footage) *Dr. Walter Bishop *Sandy Cheeks (credit only) *Dana Scully (also archive footage) *Mr. Krabs *Teal'c *Joel Kyreck *Gibson Praise (also archive footage) (credit only) *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton / Gou'ald (also archive footage) *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Alex Kyreck *Daryl Dixon (credit only) *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver (also archive footage) (credit only) *Mr. X (archive footage) (uncredited) *Dr. Daniel Jackson (also archive footage) (uncredited) *Squidward (uncredited) Story Last time on the End of My Soul.... Alex Kyreck was walking back to his HQ until he saw his brother Joel Kyreck. Alex: Hey Joel. Joel: Hey my friend, how are you? Alex: Good. Then, all of a suddlen, out of nowhere. JellyfishJam38 decides to shoot Alex Kyreck in the torso 4 times. Joel: Oh no! Bob: See you in hell, bitches. He lefted the scene and Joel took Alex to the hopsital. And now the conclusion. SpongeBob, Teal'c & Dr. Walter Bishop walked in to Scully's room. SpongeBob: How are you feeling? Scully: I'm doing fine, i don't remember anything that happen to me. Dr. Walter Bishop: Let me tell you what happened. FLASHBACK TO 2X09 Dana Scully was walking until MacGyver poped up out of no where. Dana Scully: Who are you? MacGyver: MacGyver, and i'm going to shoot you. Scully: NOOOOOOOO! MacGyver shot Scully twice, and token her in the car. Sheldon J. Plankton: Good work MacGyver! MacGyver: Thank you Plankton! Let's get out of here. They got out of there, Gibson was standing in the sidewalk talking to someone. Gibson: Police, we need backup! BACK TO 4X06 Dr. Walter Bishop: That's what happened. Scully: Damn Teal'c: Are you injured at all Dana Scully? Scully: Nope. SpongeBob: We'll see you later. 2 hours later... The Cigarette Smoking Man arrived at the hospital 2 hours after Alex got shot by JellyfishJam38. Joel: Hey CSM, how are you? CSM: Terrible, because Alex got shot in the torso. Joel: Let's go check on him. They went inside Alex's room. Joel: Hey Alex, how are you? Alex: Where am i? CSM: Your in the hospital. Alex: Who shot me? Joel: JellyfishJam38. Alex: That son of a b****!, i will kick his a**! CSM: I agree. Meanwhile... SpongeBob, Colonel Simmons, Dr. Walter Bishop & Mr. Krabs arrived at the SGC command center where General Hammond & Chanel SquarePants were both sitting. SpongeBob: Chanel? General: Well, let me explain. She was found by a garage can near the Crossroads. Colonel Simmons: Who put her there? Mr. Krabs: Mr. X. Chanel: Let me tell you what happen to me. FLASHBACK TO 3X11 Chanel SquarePants was taking a walk, until she saw Mr. X Mr. X: Chanel. Chanel: Who are you? Mr. X: You will join us. Chanel: OH MY!!!! Mr. X captured her. The General talked to the vice president. General: Guys, Chanel is captured. SpongeBob: Shit, who captured her? General: Don't know. Daniel: Ok. 5 hours later.... Mr. X helt Chanel captured. Mr. X: Well, looks like i have to kill you now. Chanel: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Mr. X: I have to. Mr. X killed Chanel. Mr. X: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. BACK TO THE SGC COMMAND CENTER. Chanel: That's what happened to me. Colonel Frank Simmons: Damn. General: Well, in 0100 hours, you guys are going back to the gou'ald ship to capture Patrick & Sheldon J. Plankton. SpongeBob: Okay. Meanwhile. Apophis has told Patrick to put a gou'ald parasite inside Plankton. Apophis: Patrick, i want you to put a gou'ald parasite inside Plankton. Patrick: Ok. Plankton went inside Apophis's room where Patrick & Apophis were there. Apophis: Plankton, Patrick is going to put a gou'ald parasite inside you. Plankton: That's fine. So Patrick put a gou'ald parasite inside Plankton. Apophis: Better? Plankton: Yep. 2 hours later.... JellyfishJam38 was walking in the crossroads until he saw 2 bodies of Dr. Daniel Jackson & Squidward. JellyfishJam38: Damn, i am going to bring them back to alive. To Be Continued... Category:The End of My Soul